I Nub You
I Nub You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twelfth of season three, and sixty-sixth overall. HTF Episode Description Ah, “nub” is in the air! Watch Petunia find out the answer to the eternal question: is it better to have “nubbed” and lost than to never have “nubbed” at all??? Plot Petunia opens a bird cage and takes out her pet bird. As she closes the cage, it flies out of her hands and lands on her windowsill. She grabs the bird before it can fly away, relieved. Suddenly, the window falls shut, partially severing her arms. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off. Later, Petunia walks out of the hospital with her forearms amputated and being wrapped around with bandages. She is upset over her loss until she and Handy, who is waiting to cross a street, lock eyes. They fall in love at first sight and spend the rest of the day together. and Petunia form a romantic relationship.]] At the park, Cuddles pushes Giggles on a swing. Petunia and Handy are upset that they can't do the same, but they have fun on the seesaw instead. Afterwards, Giggles and Cuddles walk away hand in hand, while Handy and Petunia walk with their bandages tied in a bow. Later, Petunia and Handy go bowling. Petunia struggles when attempting to pick up the bowling ball, but fails and does Handy's trademark scowl; but Handy uses himself as a bowling ball, throwing himself down the lane and knocking over the bowling pins. Petunia follows suit, and they both laugh. Suddenly, a pinsetter comes down in Petunia's lane, slicing her body into several pin-like shapes. Handy screams and suffers the same fate. Their bodies are revealed to have been mangled into the shape of ten bowling pins, while Handy's hat is somehow left unharmed. In the next scene, Lumpy, dressed as a surgeon, is shown up close to be focusing hard on something, which turns out to be a jigsaw puzzle. A gurney with several bloody chunks of Handy and Petunia suddenly rolls in, pushing the jigsaw puzzle away and Lumpy soon gets to work. Handy wakes up in a hospital bed in a fright with his entire body from the neck down covered by a blanket. He looks around and smiles, relieved. When he flops back on his pillow, he hears muffled screaming coming from behind him. He sits up, and it is shown that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, back to back like conjoined twins. They both scream, and Lumpy obliviously approves his work. As he turns to leave, Petunia taps him on the shoulder with his surgery does not end ideally for anyone.]]arms, which he had accidentally sewn onto the two during surgery. Lumpy looks at his stubs and screams in horror. Petunia's bird flies in the window and lands on Handy's hat. Petunia smiles, but the bird pulls at the stitches holding her and Handy together. With the stitch-thread in its mouth, the bird flies off, causing Handy and Petunia to spin around until they break into pieces. The episode ends up with a close up of one of their hearts, which has one of Lumpy's puzzle pieces sewn to it. ﻿ Moral "The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them." Deaths *Petunia and Handy fall apart after being sewn together, thanks to Petunia's pet bird. Injuries #Petunia has her hands sliced off by a closing window. #Petunia and Handy's flesh and organs are formed into pin-like shapes after getting crushed by a pinsetter. #Lumpy unintentionally sews his arms onto Handy and Petunia. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total Rate: 60% Goofs #Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles would most likely have had a featuring role. #When Petunia reaches the cage for her bird, her arm gets longer. #The tools in Handy's tool belt switch sides occasionally. #Handy and Petunia were seen incapable of doing several things, it would be impossible for them to tie up their bandages, although they could have done it off screen (like how Handy always does hand-related stuff off-screen) or someone could have done it for them. ##It's also impossible for Petunia and Handy to ride a see-saw without pushing their feet against the ground. #If the blue gauze was all for Petunia and the orange gauze was all for Handy, the knot would have either been impossible to make or be glued together. #When Petunia and Handy are at the bowling alley, Handy is in the lane to the right of her. However, when she knocks down her pins, she is in the lane to the right of Handy. However, she may have just switched lanes. #Handy went down his bowling lane first, so technically speaking, he should have been crushed by the pinsetter before Petunia. #When Handy and Petunia realize that they are sewn together, they don't have any visible arms until they look at Lumpy. #Since Petunia has been wearing her air freshener around her neck the entire time she and Handy were unconscious, the string that holds her air freshener should have been visible as Handy laid back down on their bed. #When it is revealed that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, Petunia's flower is missing, Handy's tool belt is missing (although Lumpy may have removed them during the surgery, Handy still had his hard hat, and Petunia still had her air freshener). #When Lumpy is focusing on the puzzle, his left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down, but when he realizes he has no hands his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #When the bird flies away with the thread, the thread isn't in its mouth. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Valentine's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:2010 Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Killed Again Category:No Featuring Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed